


I Pee On Your Grave

by Mrs_Monaghan



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Denial, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Ian is there for Mickey, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 22:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10863750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Monaghan/pseuds/Mrs_Monaghan
Summary: "Dad died."





	I Pee On Your Grave

**Author's Note:**

> It has always bothered me how the Milkovich kids still call Terry _dad_ even though he's practically a monster. So I came up with this.
> 
> Also my sister is watching _I spit on your grave_ so here is where my creativity brought me.

Ian and Mickey are watching a movie in their apartment. They're drinking beer and chewing on peanuts with Ian's back on Mickey's chest and between his legs. His boyfriend's arms are wrapped protectively around him. 

"Yes!" Mickey shouts suddenly, pushing him off when the guy he hates gets shot between the eyes. 

Ian snuggles back between Mickey's comfort in protest. Just then one of their phones go off and they both reach for their respective ones. 

"Bitch what?" Mickey answers his and Ian throws his back on the table. "Really?" Mickey asks. "When the fuck did that happen?" Ian can only hear Mickey's end of the phone call but he already knows it's Mandy on the other end due to how Mickey answered the call. "Okay, cool. Thanks for letting me know or whatever. Though I don't fucking care." Ian frowns up at his boyfriend. "I don't. Fuck. Bye!" He hangs up.

"What was that about?" Ian asks curiously. 

Mickey shrugs before upping the volume or the TV. "Dad died." 

Ian mutes the TV and sits up up to look at Mickey. "Terry's dead?"

"Yeah." Mickey replies casually trying to reach for the remote but Ian keeps it out of reach. 

"Are you okay?" 

Mickey glares at him. "Of fucking course I'm alright. Why the fuck wouldn't I be?" 

"Because it's your dad Mick!"  

"Exactly. So why the fuck would I care if he lives of dies?" Ian stares at him wordlessly. "Now fucking give me that. We just got to the good part!" 

Ian hands over the remote but doesn't take his eyes off Mickey. The latter chooses to ignore his staring and instead goes back to the movie. Seemingly unaffected by the bad news. 

Ian isn't buying it. 

Shit, he could care less about Frank and his death would affect him greatly. _And_ Ian doesn't even call the asshole dad. Mickey on the other hand has always called Terry dad but now he doesn't care that the man is dead? 

No way. 

**°°°°°°**

Ian watches Mickey carefully for the next couple of days. His boyfriend doesn't react to Terry's death at all. He even misses the funeral! 

"Are you sure you don' wanna go?" 

"Fuck Ian can you please stop? Just fucking stop alright? I don't give a fuck that my dad died. It doesn't make me sad of fucking emotional or some shit. It doesn't bring out feelings in me I never knew I fucking had so just..." Mickey thumbs his nose. "Just let it go." 

"Mickey, babe." 

"Then _you_ go to the fucking funeral!" Mickey snaps when he's had enough before storming off and locking himself into their bedroom. 

**°°°°°°**

Mickey is getting really tired of Ian asking him about his fucking dad. Terry was a piece of shit and Mickey is not at all affected by his passing. He doesn't understand why Ian won't fucking believe him. 

"Stubborn asshole." He mutters to himself as he starts getting dressed so he can go out for a drink. He needs one if he's going to deal with Ian's persistence. 

**°°°°°°**

It's a week later when it downs Mickey that Ian won't let this go unless Mickey stops acting indifferent to his father's death. So on a quiet Sunday he agrees to go to Terry's grave. 

They stand there for a very long time. Almost thirty minutes of wordless staring at the flowerless grave. 

Ian looks at his boyfriend who's looking at everything around them but the grave. It occurs to him that maybe he was wrong. That maybe Mickey didn't care about Terry's death at all. Because of all the awful things the man did when he was alive it would make sense that none of his kids care that he's gone. 

Ian doesn't know why he's been pushing this in the first fucking place. Terry held them both at gunpoint when he found them fucking. He really should have believed Mickey when he said he was fine. 

So he pulls Mickey towards him and kisses his neck. "It's okay Mick. We can go home." 

Mickey sniffs and nods once. "Yeah. Let's." 

Ian starts to walk away but notices Mickey isn't behind him. He checks to see his boyfriend still standing by his father's grave. 

"Mick?" 

He doesn't get an answer so he walks closer, cautiously. 

"Mick?" 

He calls again. He can tell that Mickey is fuming from how hard he's breathing. So he goes and stands behind him. 

"You okay?" 

Mickey doesn't say anything so Ian throws a hand across his chest pulling the brunette towards him.  His boyfriend is shaking so Ian wraps both hands around him. 

"Hated him."  Mickey whispers. 

"I know." 

"Didn't deserve to be a fucking father." 

"I know." 

" _Fuck_." Mickey whispers his voice breaking before turning around to bury his face in Ian's chest. 

He doesn't cry, he doesn't say anything. Ian just holds him in his arms. Waiting it out. Finally he pulls back to hold both of Mickey's cheeks.

"You wanna go home?" 

Mickey nods. "Just one thing I gotta do first." 

Ian looks on curiously as Mickey turns towards the grave before pulling down his zip. 

"Mick, you are not going to pee on your dad's fucking grave." 

"Why the fuck not? Asshole fucking deserves it." 

"Mi..." He trails off when his boyfriend indeed starts peeing on Terry's grave. "Jesus." 

He crosses his arms and just watches. He knew it. He knew Mickey was just in denial. And even though what he chooses to do is pee on his dad's grave, it's still a better reaction than no reaction at all. So he stands there and waits it out. 

And after he takes Mickey to the bar next to their apartment building. After which they get into bed and he holds his boyfriend until he falls asleep.  He plans on being there for Mickey until he doesn't need him anymore. 

**°°°°°°**

It's a week later after they've made love that the subject gets brought up. 

"Thanks." Mickey mumbles where he's lying in Ian's arms. 

"Of course." 

Ian doesn't need him to specify what he's thanking him for. He already knows. So he only pulls his boyfriend closer and kisses the top of his head. 

Mickey relaxes and quietly falls asleep to the sound of Ian's heartbeat. Grateful so have a stubborn boyfriend who helped him get closure regardless of how he felt about his dad. 

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me, I'm drunk. Thought this would make a good one shot  
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
